Yuna
Yuna is the female protagonist of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 being the first character introduced in the Dead Fantasy series. In the game she originated from, she spends most of the game as a summoner on her Pilgrimage, a sacred journey across Spira to attain the Final Aeon, the only weapon that can defeat Sin, the bane of the planet. At her core she is a very kind-hearted, loyal, honest and polite young woman who strives to see the best in others and has a very strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty to perform. During her travels she falls in love with one of her guardians, Tidus. Role in Dead Fantasy DFI :Yuna is the first character introduced in Dead Fantasy. Yuna begins the show running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowy figures, who later turns out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two, but ultimately needed help to even the odds. Rikku drops down and saves her. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninja, despite their limited use of magic. However, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. Yuna gets thrown into a dark abyss, but is saved by Rikku, who picks up and tosses Kasumi, teleporting the both of them back up to the surface. Shortly afterward the two cousins are knocked outside the structure. Just as they are about to be finished by the Dead or Alive team, they are saved by Tifa, and regroup. DFII :In DFII, Yuna is paired up with Kasumi most consistently. As Tifa is slashed by Kasumi, she is rescued by Yuna, and together they kick Kasumi back. Although her typical attacks are average in strength, Yuna's combos are impressive feats. One of the more memorable examples comes when Rikku is slashed by Ayane while she duels Kasumi, at which point Yuna retaliates with a combo that literally stomps the half-sisters into the ground whilst shooting them. Afterward Hitomi tries to beat Rikku down, but is similarly stopped by being stomped on, shot, kicked, and sent flying by Yuna, while Kasumi fires a ki attack at her and misses. When Tifa uses her time magic to stop the DOA girls, Yuna follows up on their combo by unleashing one of her special attacks, Trigger Happy, sending a rain of bullets into the girls. :While dodging around the pillars on the side of the tower, Yuna is the only girl to bring one down. Afterward when Tifa casts haste on the team, Kasumi's teleportation manages to keep up with Yuna's bullets momentarily. That is, until Yuna gets frustrated and unleashes her rain of bullets again, sending Kasumi tumbling down the tower. After landing, Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with the use of a Potion and an Ether, but is knocked back by Rachel. As Rachel readies her hammer to smash Rikku, Yuna body slams her to the ground. Yuna attempts to retake the bottles, but is met with Rachel's hammer and put out of action for a minute. Later, her and Rikku help each other back up. :When met with Rinoa, Yuna gives her a friendly wave. Afterward as Rachel is almost about to hit her, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. While Rinoa summons the tornado, Yuna outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating the direction she would move to and shooting there. This pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. DFIV :She later fights Kasumi in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they were both suddenly attacked by Kasumi X clones. Yuna transformed into her Summoner mode, rendering the flower field they were fighting in dead, and forcing all of the clones to retreat several dozen yards. There she called forth her Aeons to fend off the clones. However, they were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi X's, and one by one they were dismissed (as aeons cannot be killed in a normal battle). This greatly weakened Yuna, who reverted back into her original Gunner dressphere. Just as she was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervened and knocked them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi retreats. Yuna joins him as he heads toward the city where Tifa was brought in Dead Fantasy V, collapsing onto his back. DFV :Yuna appears only at the end of this episode when she and Cloud arrive at a city of lights, and she is still asleep on his back. Future :Yuna is currently in the company of Cloud. The two have reached the city in DFV where Tifa was brought, and may attempt a rescue. It is unknown if she will get the chance to fight Kasumi again, due to the injuries sustained by the latter while attempting to deal with her clones. Fighting Capacity Yuna is about average in speed and strength, but she is able to shoot both bullets and energy-blasts from a great distance in her Gunner Dressphere. She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, as seen in Dead Fantasy II. As a Summoner, she is able to summon the Final Fantasy X versions of Ixion, Shiva, Valefor, Ifrit and Bahamut. Although Yuna is able to hold her own in battle, she eventually needs help shifting the odds in her favor, as shown in Dead Fantasy I before Rikku arrives to help, and again in Dead Fantasy IV, when Cloud comes to her aid. Altogether, she's an average fighter. Weapon While being a gunner, Yuna uses a set of dual pistols, known as Tiny Bee. Capable of semi-automatic fire, it is a small but dangerous weapon. A common tactic of hers is to use her guns to parry an enemies' blows. As a Summoner, Yuna has the ability to call forth her Aeons Since they cannot be destroyed in battle, they might make an appearancce again in the future. Relationships Rikku :The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Yuna is Rikku. Rikku and Yuna are cousins, as well as good friends. In Final Fantasy X, Rikku goes so far as to advocate kidnapping Yuna to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Cloud Strife :Just as Yuna is about to fall to Kasumi's clones in DFIV, she is saved by Cloud. His unexpected rescue makes more sense when you analyze the the obscure dialogue in the opening. It reads: "Why am I here? Because... I trust her. And because... you... remind me of someone I said goodbye to a long time ago..." The person Cloud said goodbye to was Aerith, who died at the hands of Cloud's enemy. There are several similarities between Yuna and Aerith. They are both White Mages, have brown hair and green eyes (one in Yuna's case), and are alike in personality. On the other hand, Cloud could remind Yuna of Tidus, both being blond, spiky-haired warriors. After saving Yuna, she clutches Cloud and collapses onto him. It is theorized by some that the two now have a romantic connection, the basis of which has yet to be seen. Trivia *In her Gunner attire, her ponytail and sash are missing. *In Dead Fantasy II, Yuna performs Lili's Femme Fatale from the Tekken and Dante's Rainstorm from Devil May Cry.